Never What It Seems
by Xo Bella Italiana oX
Summary: What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. –B**

**Prologue**

**(Marie's POV)**

My name is Annemarie Adelita Montez and I am 232 year old vampire. Others may know me at Maria, the most dangerous warlord of the Southern Vampire Armies, but to my friends and loved ones, I am simply Marie. Sadly, there aren't too many of those.

I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Everything that others think that they know about me is all a lie. I'm no warlord. I don't even run this massive army. I'm as much of a prisoner as any of the newborns around me, sometimes more. At least after the first year, they get their freedom, even if it is through death.

My sisters by venom, Nettie and Lucy, are the true warlords of this army. I am what you would call a 'front'. In battle, the opposing army tends to go after me, since they believe that I am the commander, rather than my sisters. They use me, not only for my unusual gifts, but to protect themselves.

Nettie has a gift as well, but nothing worthy of someone's fear. She can compel someone to tell the truth, almost like sending out waves of truth serum. I, on the other hand, am a special kind of elemental. I can control the elements, no matter what they are. As long as they are part of the basic elements - fire, earth, air and water - than I can control them.

I also have the gift of allure. You see, before I was changed into a vampire, I was a Siren.

Now, before your thoughts get carried away, I was not the kind of siren you're thinking of in regards to a mermaid singing sailors to their deaths. That is only one kind of siren that existed long ago. Since then, we have evolved with the world around us. The myth says that in order to adapt, we got rid of our tails and need to sing, instead trading it with the power to allure those around us to their deaths. Again, that is just a myth to make the humans feel safe.

The mermaids are still around in the Mediterranean Sea. The kind of Siren I was is the kind that used the power of allure to get my way regarding the humans. I never liked to partake in those activities, but sometimes my gift slips. It is the type of allure that has an effect of all beings; sexual allure. You know when you're out and you see an incredibly beautiful woman who is dating many rich men and has never worked a day in her life and you sit there and wonder how she does it? That is the gift of allure at its best.

Anyway, now you can see the other reason that my sisters would rather have my image as the one ruling this army rather than themselves. It's a power play so that those around us won't try to attack their territory.

Many of you are probably wondering 'if I'm so powerful, why haven't I just gotten away from the two Satan's spawns.' It's kind of a long story.

The year was 1863 and the three of us had recently escaped the downfall of our sire, Benito, and his army. I detested the two of them, but I had no choice but to stay with them. I had no idea what life was like outside of wars and death in this immortal life. They said that if we wanted to survive, we had to stick together. Their way of doing so was to create our own army and fight for territory.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Maria is completely different than what SM's story revealed her as. She is going to be the female lead and on the good side. If this is true, than what do you think really happened between her and Jasper and how he got to the Cullen's? Why are his memories of his time with Maria – Marie – so different from what really happened? All of these questions will be answered throughout the up-coming chapters. **

**Up Next: Begins in 1863; How Jasper really came into Maria's life.**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! **

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet' 

'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**

'Far Fetched Realities' 

'Mirror Image' 

'Other Worldly Beauty' 

'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**

'Perplexing Revelations' 

'Never What It Seems' **NEW!**

'Unimaginable Outcomes' 

'Pretexting' 

'You Promised Me Forever' **NEW!**

'The Heart's Desire' 

'Intricate Beauty' 

'The Major' 

'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration Site! **

**(Xo Bella's Collaborations oX)**

'Flashbacks' **NEW!**

'Unbreakable Faith' 

'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' 

'How You Make Me Feel' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my both of my FanFiction pages! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details! **

_- Bella'Xo _

**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. –B**

**Chapter 1****  
(Marie's POV)**

_**1863:**_

It was late in the night and I was on my way back from the city after hunting a fat drunken man when I smelled it. It was fresh human blood, but I had to do a double take. Something was different about this person, or was it his blood; I haven't a clue.

It was the most alluring, mouthwatering cent I have ever smelled. But it didn't trigger my blood lust, what-so-ever. It was arousing.

Something inside of me was pulling me in the direction of this luscious scent. I knew that whoever the owner was, I had to find them. My instincts were literally screaming at me, even as I took off in it's direction, looking for the source.

Minutes later, I arrived at a camp site that was filled with human civilians and soldiers from the Confederate Army. I heard from a human at the crowded tavern tonight that they were evacuating Galveston, so I figured that due to the amount of civilians with these soldiers, that they must be the ones who have been evacuated.

I followed the scent through the sleeping humans and arrived at the entrance to a tent. I could tell that the owner must have been a high ranking soldier in order to have such quarters.

I listened to the breathing of the soldier and concluded that he was awake and injured. Upon this revelation, I felt like someone had just stabbed me in the gut. I couldn't understand why some injured human was affecting me so?

I crept inside of the tent, making sure that the tent flaps were closed behind me.

My eyes immediately sought out the figure lying on the cot toward the back of the tent and my breath caught in my throat at the sight of him. He was the most beautiful male I had ever seen.

He looked to be about twenty-three and had curly blond hair that fell just above his nose. His piercing blue eyes focused on me with pain, confusion and wonder. He looked to be about 6'1 and was built beautifully in all of the right places. He must have worked on a ranch or a farm before joining the Confederates.

I was broken out of my stupor when he spoke to me slightly out of breath, "Are you an angel, ma'am?"

I gave him a small smile before heading over to his bedside. "What's your name, soldier?" I asked him.

"M-Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." He struggled out, grabbing at his chest.

His wound; I'd nearly forgotten about his wound after first laying eyes on him. I knew he was meant for me as my mate. My whole reason for existing was before me in the form of this wounded soldier.

I looked down at where he was grabbing and placed my cold hand on top of his warm one. He was way too warm. He clearly has a fever from his wound. I could feel the heat radiating off of him.

I could tell just from looking at him that he was shot, for he lay before me in nothing but his pants and wrapping around his stomach. It was clear to me that he was going to die, but I couldn't let that happen. Not without giving him the choice.

I looked back up at his face to see that he was still staring intently at me.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he struggled to reach up with his hand to touch me.

I stopped him by grabbing his hand and holding it in mine, putting my other hand on his forehead in hopes of cooling him down a bit.

"Jasper?" I called for him, getting his attention. "You are going to die from this wound, but I can save you by changing you into what I am. Would you want that?" I asked him, petting back his curls.

He gave no reaction that anything I said bothered him as he spoke, "Will I get to be with you?"

I gave him a small smile as I said, "forever."

"Then I want that." He struggled out; he didn't have much time left.

It was now or never.

I leaned down, keeping his hand in mine and turning his head slightly away from me with my other one. I placed a gentle kiss on his neck before opening my mouth and biting down.

I felt no desire to drink from him as I pushed as much of my venom into his veins that I could. He gripped my hand tightly and I heard him gasp in surprise.

Removing my teeth from his neck, I used my saliva to seal the wound before turning away from him and packing a bag of his belongings. I grabbed his uniform, gun, sword, books, letters and jewelry, placing them on my person and some in his satchel, throwing it over my shoulder with ease.

I then returned to my mate's side and carefully scooped him up into my arms, taking care not to jostle him too badly. I couldn't risk one of his men hearing him and coming running. I knew that I had to hurry, that he would begin screaming any minute.

Peeking out the flaps of the tent, I felt content to continue on as I saw no signs of disturbance among the sleeping humans. I weaved in and out through the maze of bodies with ease and once I only hand land ahead of me, I took off into the night, using the air to push me faster.

._.-;~_0_~;-._.

I was half way back to camp when he started to whimper. It was then that I knew the change was underway.

"Shhh," I murmured softly to him. "I promise you that you will be fine." I held him tighter to me and picked up the speed wind speed, in turn picking up my own speed. I wanted to get him into my quarters and comfortable before he starts to feel the full force of the fire. From experience, I knew that he had about an hour before that would happen and I knew that I would have to answer to my sisters when we arrived. I wanted Jasper to have my full focus, so I would have to have this discussion with them out of the way before it started.

I could see the camp coming in to view and continued on at my constant speed before slowing down the wind and myself.

Nettie and Lucy were standing at the edge of camp as I came to a slow walk. They had their arms crossed over their chests looking at me suspiciously.

I ignored them completely and made my way to my quarters, though I could hear them following me from behind. Upon entering, I immediately made my way over to my cot, carefully lying him down. I made sure that he was comfortable first before taking his belongings and placing them underneath the cot so that he could have a change to arrange them about my quarters as he pleased if he chose to stay, or in case he wanted to room with the other newborns.

"And what do we have here, sister?" I heard Lucy ask from behind me, startling me from my thoughts.

I turned around, releasing Jasper from my touch as I dropped into a crouch. He whimpered at the loss, so I reached behind me to grab on to his hand, but kept my eyes on my two sisters. They weren't the nicest people and I always knew to watch my back with them. The kind of things that they did with their prey was vulgar and they didn't care if a vampire was mated or not before pursuing them. Sure, there were some mated vampires that had open relationships, because of the stretch of eternity in front of them, but there were others who were overly possessive of their mates. They didn't care either way and would go after even their closest friend's mate.

"Easy, Maria," Nettie said, pulling Lucy backwards with her out of my quarters, but so that we could still see each other and talk without setting my mating instincts array. Until Jasper was through with the transformation, I knew that I would be extremely protective and overly so.

I straightened from my crouch while keeping his hand in mine, but remaining where I was in case I needed to prepare for an attack. "What?" I asked, searching both of their faces for signs of deceit.

"Why is he here?" Lucy asked again, pointing to my changing mate. "You changed him?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"But why?" Nettie snarled, clearly puzzled. "I thought that we had enough newborns to take over Monterrey."

I began to growl at hearing Nettie speak of my mate as if he was going to be a part of the group of newborn soldiers. There was no way that I would let that happen. The way that they treated them was horrible and I wouldn't stand for my mate being a part of that. Not to mention, after the first year, they plan to kill them because they find them useless without their strength.

"He will not be one of your soldiers." I snapped before looking over my shoulder at the beautiful man and reaching over with my other hand to brush some of his hair out of his eyes. "He's so much better than that."

"You're right," Lucy smirked, bringing my focus back towards her and Nettie.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, "What do you mean?"

"Can't you sense it?" She asked, her smile widening in an almost sadistic manner.

"Yes," Nettie agreed, looking behind me at him with a calculating, almost desired expression on her face. "There's something else there, I can feel it."

My stomach dropped as thoughts of what they were planning ran through my head. It was times like these that I wished that there was another way for us vampires other than carnage and war. I didn't want my mate to go through this kind of life, but it was the only way to save his life and I refused to let it be all for nothing.

"Let me make one thing clear," I snapped at them and they snapped their attention back towards me. "He is my mate. That is why I changed him and why I brought him back here and I will not allow you to play your seductive games with him. Do what you must with all of those other vampires and humans that you pick up, but you both will leave him be, especially if you want me to continue to fight in your army."

They both hissed at me, causing me to drop into a crouch again. Jasper let out a yelp and a moan, causing me to hold back a wince at the thought of him going through so much pain. The fire pit outside of my quarters began to roar and grow from my manipulation along with the wind as it picked up a bit, just in case I had to use it.

"Enough!" Nettie snarled. I pulled in my gift and the wind and fire stopped growing, though I kept a firm hold on them in case I had to use them fast. "We will respect him and you as our sister and your mate, but you will do good to remember that we saved your life during the battle that brought Benito's army down, so you will return the favor and do as you're told. We do not take kindly to threats, _mi Hermana._ **(My sister)**

I took in a deep breath, realizing that they were right before bowing my head in submission. I owed them my life and therefore, they owned me. I should just be happy that they will respect me as his mate and not pursue him or treat him as they do the newborn soldiers. I've had to sneak blood for them many times, because my sisters believe that they can control them with blood and sex.

"Good," Lucy grinned. "We will leave you with your mate, but he will have to earn his stay as you are.

"You both will report to us after his first hunt when he wakes." Nettie added and the two of them left us alone in the tent.

I took a seat next to him on the large cot and began to trace his features with the hand that wasn't holding on to his.

"I'm so sorry that it has to be this way," I whispered before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead that had drops of perspiration beading across it. "But I promise you that I will make your decision worth it."

**A/N:**** Jasper is going through the change, thanks to Marie saving his life. What do you think of Nettie and Lucy? How do you think Jasper will react when he finds of what he is? How will he react towards Maria?**

**Up Next:**** Jasper's POV when he wakes from the change and remembers what happened to him. **

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'   
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'   
'Mirror Image'   
'Other Worldly Beauty'   
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations' |  
'Never What It Seems' **NEW!**  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'   
'Pretexting'   
'You Promised Me Forever' **NEW!**  
'The Heart's Desire'   
'Intricate Beauty'   
'The Major'   
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration Site! **  
**(Xo Bella's Collaborations oX)**

'Flashbacks' **NEW!**  
'Unbreakable Faith'   
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'   
'How You Make Me Feel' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my both of my FanFiction pages! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details! **

_- Bella'Xo _  
**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. –B**

**Chapter 2  
****(Jasper's POV)**

I am currently undergoing the most painful experience that I have ever imagined. It feels like the fires of hell are burning me from the inside out.

I remember an Angel; a beautiful brown haired angel. She is the only thing that is keeping me sane through this horrible experience; remembering her and the way that she looked at me. I can still hear her musical voice as she lies with me switching between talking, humming and making this soothing noise that sounded like a lioness purring. According to her when all of this first started, I am to go through this for three days.

I began to think back on how all of this happened, starting with when I signed up for the Confederate Army. I was 16 at the time and lied about my age in order to get in. My family owned a large ranch where me and my two younger brothers and sisters would work. I had one older sister, but she was married off the year before. They weren't too happy that I enlisted at the time, but they were still proud of me for my bravery and loyalty to my beliefs.

To me and a lot of the Confederates, we weren't fighting over slavery, but for a number of other things that we had felt very strongly about. I mean, sure, my family had slaves, but we treated them very well, giving them their own housing and making sure that they were all well fed and had everything that they needed. Growing up, I was friends with a lot of them and they became just like family to me.

I rose through the ranks very quickly; I was always told by everyone I met that I was a very charismatic person. It wasn't long before I was made into Major Jasper Whitlock.

The battles were always brutal, but I always looked out for my men, even before I was made a Major. I lost a lot of brothers in arms and always made sure to do right by them after they passed.

My men and I were just ordered to evacuate the city of Galveston when everything happened. I left by myself on horseback to do one last circle throughout the town to make sure that no one was going to be left behind.

After being satisfied that the town was completely empty I rode back around to meet back up with my men to escort the town's people to the next city over when I heard the gun shots. I had a gut feeling that something was wrong and that those were my men getting ambushed by the enemy. I rode as fast as I could to make it to the scene.

When I got there, I noticed that everyone was in a panic as the small battle raged around them. We appeared to be winning and I raced in to help with the last few men that were left standing from the other side. It didn't take long after that and we respectfully displayed the bodies for them to be claimed. We weren't heartless, after all.

It was then that the shit had hit the fan.

He came out of nowhere and had his pistol pointed at me and fired before I realized what was happening. Apparently, he was hiding in a bush and had been there since he saw that they were going to lose. I was told by one of my men while lying on my cot that I had killed his brother and he wanted revenge before he was killed. He clearly knew that he was going to die for shooting me.

My men loaded me up on one of the wagons that a seamstress had brought with her to store her things as they evacuated the town. It was a lot easier than having to concentrate on staying on my horse while I was bleeding. I knew that if I didn't get help soon that I wasn't going to make it.

After we got a far as we could go for one day, my men had everyone set up camp near a large, but shallow river. They set up my quarters and helped me on to my cot where they took turns helping me eat, clean my wound and dress. They even managed to get some healing herbs to put on the wound from a doctor. He helped the best he could and even managed to retrieve the bullet, but he didn't have enough of the equipment that he needed to be able to really make much of a difference.

It was almost midnight by the time I had convinced the last of my men to leave me be and to get some sleep. I knew that I wasn't going to make it through the night and there was no sense in them getting killed because they were too tired to fire their weapons. I sat awake by myself for hours waiting to die.

It was then that I first saw her. She was peaking curiously through my tent flaps and she took my breath away. I had never in my life seen a more beautiful woman and concluded that she had to be an Angel sent from heaven to retrieve me.

She hadn't noticed me yet as she came into my tent, shutting the flaps behind her before turning to me. I heard her gasp as she first saw me, her eyes wide with wonder and awe. I had no idea what she saw when she looked at me, but it made me feel special.

I broke the silence between our intense gazes, still admiring her intricate beauty. "Are you an Angel, ma'am?" I struggled out, slightly out of breath.

She didn't answer my question, just gave me a small smile before moving to my bedside and taking a seat on the stool that one of my men had left from earlier.

"What's your name, soldier?" She asked.

I grabbed at the pain that was going through my chest as I tried to speak. I knew that it was irrational, but I just felt like I had to answer her. I would do anything to hear her voice again. It sounded like a bunch of wind chimes making music during a slight breeze.

"M-Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," I managed to reply.

She looked down at my body as she assessed my injuries with concern and worry etched in her delicate features before finally bringing her eyes back up to meet my own.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered as I pushed myself to reach up and touch her. Her skin looked like it was made out of porcelain yet it appeared to be silky and soft. I just had to touch her, even if it was the very last thing that I did on this earth.

She stopped me from reaching her face by grasping her hand in mine before placing her other against my forehead. Her skin was so cold, though it was refreshing against my feverish face. Everywhere she touched me felt tingly and it was such an amazing feeling. I closed my eyes in ecstasy, not even feeling the pain any longer. I was numb to anything but her.

"Jasper?" She called out, bringing my attention away from the feel of her touch and on to her face. "You are going to die from this wound," she told me with a look of pure desperation on her glorious features. "But I can save you by changing you into what I am."

I didn't care if she turned me into a gargoyle, as long as I got to be by her side, I would be anything. Though, I had trouble believing that that was what she was. She was too pretty to be anything but an Angel.

"Would you want that?" She asked as she pushed my sweaty curls out of my face.

I gave no reaction that I knew of to her question. I only wanted to know one thing, "Would I get to be with you?" I struggled out. I knew that my time in this world was coming to an end, regardless.

She gave me a small smile as she answered, "Forever."

God, forever with her sounded like a fantasy come to life. I would give anything to have forever with this stunning creature. I knew that it would sound crazy, being that we just met, but I didn't care. It was like I just knew that we belonged together; that she was to be mine.

I gave a single, jerky nod before I answered, "Then I want that."

She looked at me affectionately as she nodded once and leaned down while still keeping her hand in mine, turning my head slightly so that I was looking away from her with her other hand. I felt he place a gentle kiss on my neck, sending a pleasurable chill down my spine, not even aware of the pain coming from my wound from the small jerky movements.

I then felt her bite down into my skin, startling me as I gripped her hand as tightly as I could. It stung, causing me to hold my breath through the pain, which only aggravated my bullet wound further.

Little by little, I began to feel fire infiltrating my veins and insides, starting at my neck where her teeth were implanted. What was going on? Why was she doing this? Regardless, though, I knew in my heart that she wasn't going to hurt me.

I could feel the pressure on my neck let up and I knew that she had removed her teeth. It then felt like used her saliva over the wound that she made, almost as if she was sealing it.

I had my eyes shut tightly, concentrating on the pain, though I could hear her leaving my bedside as she extracted her hand from me. Was she leaving me? Where was she going?

I began to panic and whimpered at the loss of her presence. I could hear her moving about my quarters and it sounded like she was my things. Was she just going to steal my things and leave me as I am? Or was she packing my things to bring with me when she took me from here?

No, there was no way that she would leave me here like this. If I wasn't in so much pain, I would have laughed at myself for my idiotic thoughts. This Angel wouldn't do that. She promised me forever with her and I believed her. It was then that I knew that it had to be the latter.

I knew I was right when I felt her return to my side and gently scooped me up in to her arms. I couldn't believe how strong this woman was? What exactly was she? There was no way that she was human making the possibility of her being an Angel all the more believable.

She walked with me a few steps and I could feel the flaps of the tent against my side before the fresh air and a slight breeze gusted against my skin, causing the fire that was still in the process of spreading not seem as bad. We were moving at a fast but stealthy pace as I heard the snores of some of my men and soldiers around us.

Before I knew it, we were flying! Of course, I couldn't see that to confirm it, because my eyes were still squeezed tightly as I fought the pain, but I could feel the wind whipping around us, cooling the scorching fire inside of me. I didn't think it was possible to reach these speeds. She was flying faster than any horse I ever heard of or been on.

._.-;'~0~';-._.

I lost track of how long we've been running and the pain was mind numbing to the point where I couldn't hold in my whimpers any longer and it was getting worse.

"Shhh," I heard her murmur affectionately. "I promise you that you will be fine." She swore as she held me tighter and we seemed to impossibly pick up speed as the wind seemed to move with us.

I could tell that our destination must have been on the horizon, or wherever it was, because we suddenly began to slow down drastically. Seconds later we had slowed down enough to where the wind was only a slight breeze and I could feel the single steps she was taking through my pain, which had escalated again since the high winds weren't cooling me down. Her cold body was my only salvation at this point.

I had suddenly felt myself being laid down on another cot before tucking me in and could hear her setting down my things.

"And what do we have here, sister?" I heard a female voice ask.

She immediately released my hand and made a growling noise, causing me to whimper at the loss of her touch. I was then calmed when I felt her cool hand placed in mine again. When she had released me, it felt like the fire only increased and I knew it was irrational, but her touch brought me comfort.

"Easy, Maria," I heard a different female say. Was that my Angel's name; Maria?

"What?" I heard Maria ask the two voices, though there was suspicion in her voice.

"Why is he here?" The first voice asked. "You changed him?"

"Yes," Maria confirmed, comforting me that there would be an end to this explicit torture.

"But why?" The second voice wondered sounding puzzled. "I thought that we had enough newborns to take over Monterrey?"

Monterrey? Newborns? What was this place that my angel had brought me to?

Maria began to growl as she snapped at the other females. "He will not be one of your soldiers!" I felt her brush some sweaty locks out of my face with her delicate fingers. "He's so much better than that."

Hearing her say that comforted me. It made me realize that my Maria was nothing like those other two females who seemed to be planning to take over Monterrey for some unknown reason. Though, all of this was only bring forth more questions than answers for me.

"You're right," the first voice agreed.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked with suspicion in her tone.

The first voice spoke again, "Can't you sense it?"

"Yes," the second voice agreed in a calculating tone. "There's something else there, I can feel it."

There was silence around me and it made me uneasy. Surely, Maria wouldn't let these two sadistic women use me for whatever they were planning? No, I know that she wouldn't. Just like I wouldn't let anyone use her, I knew that she wouldn't let anyone use me either. I didn't know how I knew this, but it was almost like I just knew these things about my Angel. It was irrational, but none the less, true.

"Let me make one thing clear," Maria growled. "He is my mate. That is why I changed him and why I brought him back here and I will not allow you to play your seductive games with him. Do what you must with all of those other vampires and humans that you pick up, but you both will leave him be, especially if you want me to continue to fight in your army."

Wait, what? Mate? Vampires? None of this was making any sense anymore. The only part that I understood was that Maria wasn't going to let them use me for whatever game they were playing and that I was clearly someone important to my Angel.

The two women hissed and I was suddenly engulfed in feelings that didn't feel like my own as the flames that licked my insides were suddenly burning hotter and faster. I yelped and let out a loud moan as the room and everything around me began to get hotter.

"Enough!" The second voice suddenly snarled. The heat in the room began to die down, but the flames were still consuming me "We will respect him and you as our sister and your mate, but you will do good to remember that we saved your life during the battle that brought Benito's army down, so you will return the favor and do as you're told. We do not take kindly to threats, _mi Hermana."__** (my sister)**_

So, these two women were her sister? But she was so different than they were. It was clear now that she hated the two of them and was only serving their needs because they saved her life in some battle. Who was this Benito and what kind of war have I been pulled into?

"Good," the first voice sounded like she was smiling. "We will leave you with your mate, but he will have to earn his stay here as you are."

"You both will report to us after his first hunt when he wakes." The second voice added before there was nothing but silence again. I had the distinct feeling that those two evil wretches had retreated.

I began to think over what they said about earning my keep here as Maria apparently was. I decided that I would be okay with that as long as it meant that I got to remain by my Angel's side.

"I'm so sorry that it has to be this way," Maria whispered before I felt her cool lips brush my overheated skin on my forehead, sending those tingles through my body. "But I promise you that I will make your decision worth it."

I knew that she would and I knew that I would make the same decision and more if it meant that I got to remain with my beautiful savior.

I felt her move as she got onto the cot with me and arranged us so that her cool body was against mine, helping ease the pain that the fire created. I swear that I could feel what she felt for me, though I knew that it was impossible.

There was only one question before I finally succumbed to the flames and the pain that went along with it, though I had no doubt that it would be worse without my angel's presence.

What did her sisters mean by 'hunt'?

**A/N:**** So what did everyone think of Jasper's POV? How do you think he will react once he has all of the facts? What about towards Maria?**

**Up Next:**** Marie's POV – Jasper awakens.**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Take a look at my two newest Jasper stories posted on my FF page! **

**This story has been adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side called **_'You Promised Me Forever_

_Edward left resolving in Bella falling into Jakes arms. However, he broke his promise of forever when he imprinted. A certain southern gentleman suddenly reappears in her life causing her to be thrust back into another love story within the supernatural world where both the past and present threaten everything they've built! Jasper/Bella_

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'   
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'   
'Mirror Image'   
'Other Worldly Beauty'   
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations' |  
'Never What It Seems' **NEW!**  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'   
'Pretexting'   
'You Promised Me Forever' **NEW!**  
'The Heart's Desire'   
'Intricate Beauty'   
'The Major'   
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration Site! **  
**(Xo Bella's Collaborations oX)**

'Flashbacks' **NEW!**  
'Unbreakable Faith'   
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'   
'How You Make Me Feel' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my both of my FanFiction pages! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details! **

_- Bella'Xo _  
**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	4. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer. ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original character s, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

******Never What it Seems**

******A/N********: IMPORTANT – At the bottom of the chapter in my Author's Note, there is a brief explanation about who Marie is, if you haven't figured it out already. There is also some important information about the story, so please read it! Thanks!**

******If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! Enjoy! - Bella'Xo**

* * *

**__****Previously...  
(Jasper's POV)**

_I began to think over what they said about earning my keep here as Maria apparently was. I decided that I would be okay with that as long as it meant that I got to remain by my Angel's side._

_"I'm so sorry that it has to be this way," Maria whispered before I felt her cool lips brush my overheated skin on my forehead, sending those tingles through my body. "But I promise you that I will make your decision worth it."_

_I knew that she would and I knew that I would make the same decision and more if it meant that I got to remain with my beautiful savior._

_I felt her move as she got onto the cot with me and arranged us so that her cool body was against mine, helping ease the pain that the fire created. I swear that I could feel what she felt for me, though I knew that it was impossible._

_There was only one question before I finally succumbed to the flames and the pain that went along with it, though I had no doubt that it would be worse without my angel's presence._

_What did her sisters mean by **'hunt'**?_

* * *

******Chapter 3  
********(Marie's POV: Inside Marie's tent; Old Texas 1863)**

I stood, waiting on the other side of the tent, listening to Jasper's heartbeats beat their last beats. I didn't want to startle him, as I knew how newborns were prone to act when they felt threatened; their _fight _or_ flight _instincts kick in and they are very dangerous to those who don't know how to handle themselves and the newborn.

Finally, I began to hear his heart slow down until it came to a silent stop...

_Tha-Thump...Tha-Thump...Tha-Thump...Tha-Thump... * __Silence__ *_

I watched with rapid fascination as Jasper sucked in a deep breath, just as his eyes flickered open. Sure, I had seen many newborns when they first awoke into this life, but this man was different. This specific newborn male was my mate.

Jasper took in another breath, catching my scent this time. His body reacted on instinct and before I could blink, he was a blur, appearing in the corner by the cot, crouched in a natural fighting stance, growling. I couldn't help the spike of lust that I felt watching him, because he was just _magnificent_.

I shifted myself into a submissive position, but not wanting to move too much, I only turned my head slightly to the side, bearing my neck, eyes down, and pushing my hands out slightly in front of me so that my hands were clearly in his sight.

After only a couple of seconds, his growling stopped and I could hear him sniffing the air. I slowly looked up, still bearing my neck. He noticed the change and his eyes met mine, immediately sucking in a breath.

Not a half of a second later, Jasper was suddenly in front of me, grabbing me tightly around the waist and nuzzling my neck, his mating instincts taking over and tromping over the others, including his hunting ones.

I let out a sigh of contentment at this feeling, reaching up with my hands and placing them on his broad shoulders. I knew that in order to calm his instincts and make it so I could talk to him, I needed to take him hunting. Sure, Nettie and Lucy kept some humans locked away on the property, but I did not hunt that way. I refused to kill innocent humans, only hunting the criminals or deathly ill. I did not want to be a monster.

I pushed him back slightly so that I could see his face, causing him to whimper and pull me tighter to his chest to compensate. I reached up, running my fingertips across his cheek, resulting in the sound of a loud rumbling purr to escape his chest. I couldn't help but to smile at this, what with this having been the first time that anyone purred for me since only mates could purr to each other.

"Come, my Major. Let's get you fed, shall we?" I suggested, reaching down and behind me to take one of his hands in mine, lacing our fingers together before pulling him along and outside the tent into the clear crisp desert night.

I could feel the eyes on us as we made our way through the compound, everyone curious about the new soldier that I had obviously taken a special interest in. I couldn't help but to smile every time Jasper spotted a new vampire as if sending them a warning about approaching us. It made me feel special that I had such a warrior willing to fight for me.

We made it to the edge of the compound without incident. Obviously, Nettie and Lucy were otherwise occupied. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at that, coming to a stop and getting a tighter grip on Jasper's hand, looking back at him as I silently conveyed to him that something was about to change.

Keeping a grip on Jasper's hand, I pulled him with me, staring to run until we were speeding across the earth. Little by little, I released Jasper's hand, allowing him to get a taste of running as a vampire. I knew he could run much faster, but with his instincts the way that they were right now, he refused to pass me, opting to run at my side, eyes wide as he looked around him with intrigue.

A couple minutes later, I could see the city coming into view, causing me to slow slightly. I didn't want Jasper to loose it at the first smell of human blood, so I made to to lead him around the city so that we would enter near the more vacant part of the city where the humans considered a bad part of town. Anyone who was outside in this area at this time of the night wasn't an innocent human, but someone asking for trouble. For Jasper's first hunt when he was in this type of state, I figured that this would be the best place to take him since he didn't have to control to select his prey yet when there were other humans around.

As we entered the town, Jasper began looking around wildly, obviously smelling the nearby humans and hearing their heartbeats, causing this throat to burn. I kept a hold of his hand, taking in a deep breath and extending my senses, spotting my intended prey only a block away.

I tugged Jasper's hand, leading him towards where the thumping heartbeat was coming from, rounding the corner to see a man looking to be in his mid-thirties holding a bottle of whiskey and a cigarette as he stood with one foot against the brick wall just inside an alleyway. It was obvious that he was a bookie of some sort and I could see the small black book sticking out of his front chest pocket.

The second that Jasper spotted this man, he took off at the blink of an eye and was upon the man with him pressed up against the wall by his neck with Jasper's teeth lodged in his jugular as he drank deeply.

Finally, Jasper pulled back, letting the bookie drop to the ground at his feet. I immediately noticed that he was coming back to himself as he looked down at his blood covered hands in horror and confusion, as well as the dead man at his feet.

I took that as my cue to begin to approach him, getting his attention straight away. He studied me for the length of three of my steps before recognition lit up within his bright red eyes.

"I-It's you..." he stuttered out, his hands still held out palm up in front of him.

I nodded. "Yes, Jasper. My name is Maria, but you may call me Marie." I introduced myself, stopping about three feet in front of him.

He swallowed thickly, looking back down at his hands. "What's happened to me? Did I do that?" He asked in a panic.

"Yes," I answered him. "You needed to feed, but don't worry. I don't feed on innocent humans and I didn't let you either until you were able to decide your diet for yourself." I gestured to the corpse, who was still leaning against the wall, his head dropped at his side with his neck exposed, revealing the crescent shaped marks from Jasper's feed. "This man was a bookie. He probably hurt, or even killed a lot of people who had trouble with gambling and paying him. You did a service to many innocent people tonight by disposing of him."

Jasper let out a sigh, his hands dropping to his sides. "What am I? How did this happen?"

I pursed my lips thoughtfully. "Jasper, what do you remember before now?"

He was silent for a moment, concentrating hard before he finally spoke. "I remember that I was put in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city of Galveston when the Union's mortar boats reached the harbor. It took a day to prepare them, and then I left with the first column of civilians to convey them to Houston.

"We reached the city after dark. I stayed only long enough to make sure the entire party was safely situated. As soon as that was done, I got myself a fresh horse, and I headed back to Galveston. There wasn't time to rest. I went to help them with the next column of civilians, who were already on their way.

"They were only about a mile outside of the city when I caught up with them, but before then, I had heard gun shots. I had a gut feeling that something was wrong and that those were my men getting ambushed by the enemy. I rode as fast as I could to make it to the scene.

"When I got there, I noticed that everyone was in a panic as a small battle raged around them. We appeared to be winning and I raced in to help with the last few men that were left standing from the other side. It didn't take long after that and we respectfully displayed the bodies for them to be claimed. We weren't heartless, after all. They were someone's loved ones and wanted to respect their families." Jasper paused, looking to be flashing back to what had happened.

"He came out of nowhere and had his pistol pointed at me and fired before I realized what was happening. Apparently, he was hiding in a bush and had been there since he saw that they were going to lose. I was told by one of my men while lying on my cot later on that I had killed his brother and he wanted revenge before he was killed. He clearly knew that he was going to die for shooting me.

"My men loaded me up on one of the wagons that a seamstress had brought with her to store her things as they evacuated the town. It was a lot easier than having to concentrate on staying on my horse while I was bleeding. I knew that if I didn't get help soon that I wasn't going to make it.

"After we got a far as we could go for one day, my men had everyone set up camp. My men took turns helping me eat, clean my wound and dress. It's all fuzzy now, but I knew that they had managed to get some healing herbs to put on the wound from a doctor. He helped the best he could and even managed to retrieve the bullet, but he didn't have enough of the equipment that he needed to be able to really make much of a difference.

"It was almost late by the time I had convinced the last of my men to leave me be and to get some sleep. I knew that I wasn't going to make it through the night and there was no sense in them getting killed because they were too tired to fire their weapons if they got ambushed again. I sat awake by myself for hours just waiting to die.

"It was then that I first saw you. You were peaking through the tent flaps. I remember you telling me that you could heal me, but I had to be changed. I didn't know what you meant, but for some reason, I didn't care. Then, I remember the burning." He drifted off thoughtfully, but I knew that he was done. "What am I?"

I sighed, hating the news that I had to deliver. "You're a vampire."

* * *

******A/N:******** Dun dun dun... what do you think Jasper's reaction will be?! Any ideas?! Anyway, now for the IMPORTANT information that I need to relay to you all. The Marie in this story is Maria, the same Maria from Jasper's story in SM's Twilight. I am changing it and making her a good vampire. This is just a glimpse into the past and how things are the way that they are why why Jasper thinks what happened to him in SM's Twilight happened. You will find out later. This is all just a long flashback and there will be a time jump later on to when Jasper is with the Cullen's in Forks. Yes, Jasper and Maria ARE mates. Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

******To see more, go to my page: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

******If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me ********for details!****  
**_**- Bellisma -**_******  
Xo Bella Italiana oX**


End file.
